


Hadrian Black: New Enigma and Love Interest

by Tropicalnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Draco is a good bro, FACT, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry is my young boy, He is so supporting of his surrogate son, M/M, Married Severus And Sirius, Oblivious Harry, Severus is such a cool dude, Sirius Is My Bro, Tags Are Fun, Tamaki is soooo awkward at love, and I love him as well as Draco, and a fiery temper, and he has girlish features, but he's sooo shy, like wow, or you will die, so do NOT mess with him, surprisingly, you'd think he'd be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalnight/pseuds/Tropicalnight
Summary: When Hadrian Black first transfers to Ouran, Tamaki assumes he's a girl. Long onyx hair tied in a ponytail, reaching beyond his pelvis, vibrant green eyes, and embarrassingly, he flirts with him on instinct. Laughter is not what he expects. Unexpectedly Tamaki falls in love. But Hadrian is oblivious as a brick wall, and who else to help him other than Draco Malfoy, Hadrian's favorite cousin?





	Hadrian Black: New Enigma and Love Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is a cinnamon ball. Also, I am sorry for my bad writing skills. I am twelve, so 'scuse me. Also, I do not own this, despite appearances. If I did, I'd be so fucking rich you couldn't even touch my boot bitch.

Hadrian Potter-Black Slytherin was a contradiction, Tamaki Suou thought. He was carefree around certain people (e.g Haruhi) and polite with the mannerism of a highbred family with others (AKA everybody other than Haruhi). He did not discriminate between people with low social status; he treated them all with respect. Despite the fact that he did not make friends with many people, he did not hesitate to help those in need. He would constantly care for others, even if he did not even know their names. Just last week, Tamaki had been walking through the many corridors of the castle when he saw Haruhi standing next to Hadrian who was kneeling down as he wrapped a bandage around a boy's presumably injured leg.

The thing that first drew his attention, however, was not his mannerism or his title. In fact, Tamaki had not even known his name nor his gender when he first saw him. Hadrian Potter-Black was an extremely beautiful individual, if not very charming. He had girlish features, Tamaki had originally thought him a girl and had flirted with his usual 'Flattering A Girl's Looks' as well as 'A Girl's Charm' combo when Hadrian had looked incredulous at him describing the latter as a 'pure maiden' before he burst into musical laughter, green eyes that would make the rarest of the jewels jealous shining with mirth, that made Tamaki's heart skip a beat with an imaginary heart-shaped arrow shooting through his heart.

Naturally, the last thing that reached Tamaki's mind was that Hadrian happened to be a male, before Kyoya, his trusty shadow king, filled him in with a calculating glint in his eyes.

(Later, Kyoya filled him in that Hadrian Potter could've easily taken this situation in offense, in both person and Lord, but thankfully the boy chose to laugh it off. Kyoya seemed to have slight respect over Hadrian for that, despite his initial discomfort as Hadrian did not have much information in his profile.)

This, of course, surprised Tamaki to no end. The boy looked even more female than Haruhi had as a male, with his onyx hair wrapped in a high ponytail, reaching right past his pelvis. He was short, around the same size as Haruhi, but his suspected anorexia (his wrists were thin as a rope) made him appear even smaller. His eyes were big, and normally eyes like that would give him a very innocent look, or so you would think. Tamaki's belief in the quote "The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain." was only reaffirmed by the hidden pain in Harry's eyes, because, despite what might most people think, he was not unobservant.

It wasn't the kind of hurt that was recent, no, it seemed to be a constant pain, something rooted so deeply in his roots that staring at Hadrian's vibrant, beautiful green eyes seemed to make Tamaki so sad; just what happened to him to make him look so beautifully tragic?

Tamaki would find himself thinking about those eyes that stole his breath, and the endless void that was Hadrian's silky hair but shone so brightly in the sunset. The beaming smile that would make a smile perch itself on Tamaki's lips, and brighten his day. The dry humor and mischievous pranks that he would occasionally pull with the twins. The graceful, smooth movements that looked so effortless as Hadrian tore his way into their group, and made it seem as if he was always there.

Tamaki found himself haunted by every tiny feature of Hadrian, awake or asleep. He would dream of lightly tanned flesh, small whimpering gasps of pleasure and vibrant emerald eyes darkening with lust, the feel of Hadrian's pouty, pink lips against his, the sound of flesh against flesh. Thankfully, his room was mostly soundproof, though not completely in the situation that he was in danger, so he never had to worry about any servant coming to check up on him, but still, it was embarrassing. The first time that he had a dream like that, he was scared and a little horrified. He had never been attracted to the male body before, he had always desired the female body. Sure, he appreciated Hadrian's looks, or so he thought, but it seemed he wanted a little more than that.

The thought that he might be homosexual crossed his mind before he decided that either he was bisexual, or Hadrian's looks were simply 'good-enough-to-question-my-sexuality'. He leaned more toward the latter, not that he was homophobic, just that he agreed that Hadrian's looks were really good. Strangely, even as some girls fawned over Hadrian, he had never felt jealous of Hadrian, he felt jealous of the girls themselves. Though a little to his comfort, Hadrian looked very uncomfortable, which naturally gave him the excuse to grab Hadrian's hand and pull him away from the masses of girls, and run away before the girls could chase them.

While Hadrian did seem grateful over this, he strongly opposed to Tamaki treating him like one of his guests.

"Let me go, please." The sheer discomfort in Hadrian's tone made him place him down, albeit gently. "While I appreciate you assisting me" Here Tamaki frowned, while he could appreciate politeness, the way Hadrian said it made it seem so formal, so impersonal, "just because I look like a girl, does not mean you need to treat me like one of your guests." The glare Hadrian shot him made him shrink back. He hadn't meant to make Hadrian feel that, and no, he was not one of those girls that Tamaki would flatter and flirt with. No, Hadrian was more fiery, with a ferocious temper when angered, and unwilling to back down, unwilling for someone to treat him like a princess to be swept off her feet. He was not the type of person to bend over to someone else, but that was what made Tamaki like him. At least he thought that. It wasn't an exact thing that made Tamaki fall in love with Hadrian, but multiple, both small and big.

The first time Tamaki met Draco Malfoy, he instantly disliked him. How he stood way too close to Hadrian for comfort, touching him, patting him on the back, placing his hand on Hadrian's silky hair, tying Hadrian's hair for him, hugging him, way too much touching for comfort. But what bothered him most of all was that when Tamaki himself touched Hadrian, he would flinch, or just fidget uncomfortably that Tamaki would be forced to not touch him, just to not make him uncomfortable. But whenever Malfoy touched him, he was way too comfortable, not even looking twice. It took all of Tamaki's self-control to not just pull Hadrian away from the man when he first hugged him.

(Later, when Tamaki had asked if Hadrian and Malfoy were in a relationship, the boy blanched, and persistently denied it. "First of all: Ew. He's like, my half cousin. Second of all: He's my brother. His godfather and mine are married. So, in a way, we are like god-siblings." Later, Tamaki felt ashamed that he would be jealous, and assume that sibling love was actual romantic love. He profusely apologized to Hadrian later, and the boy thankfully forgave him, giving him a beaming smile in return.)

Tamaki found himself wanting to know more about Hadrian; what he liked to eat, what kind of flowers he liked, his fears and weaknesses, his favorite color, his favorite author, what kind of people did he like.

Hadrian hated his relatives from his mother's side. Hated them.

Hadrian was a vegetarian.

He was obsessed with birds of all kinds, particularly owls and toucans. He also liked snakes.

Most of Hadrian's friends were in some way or another related to him.

He liked cooking, he baked more often though. Hunny-senpai had complimented him, which was very impressive considering the older teen consumed thousands of cakes a year.

His mother's name was Lily, so his favorite flowers are Lilies. His most hated are Petunias.

He was claustrophobic. (Tamaki promised that if they ever played Hide and Seek again, he would stick with Hadrian. Always.)

Despite being from at least four noble families, Hadrian had grown up a commoner. And Haruhi had grudgingly deduced that considering his dislike for his relatives, it wasn't the happiest home. Tamaki could only hope, that growing up, Harry received all the affection and love he truly deserved, because the boy had a heart of gold. If he didn't, well, Tamaki would make sure that would never happen again.

.

Draco Malfoy leisurely sips his Earl Grey, wearing a robe -green and silver, of course- as he flips through his book. He then sighs. The protagonist is so incredibly oblivious that he feels bad for the other guy.

Hadrian suddenly comes into mind, and he sighs again. He, of course, noticed the hopeful looks Suou Tamaki had been sending to his cousin. He is slightly upset about it, he disliked that flirty drama queen, but mostly because he doesn't think that someone like him would be suited for Hadrian. Hadrian, especially after the war, would not want someone who would flirt with the next lady in sight. And Hadrian is socially awkward (growing up in a cupboard, Draco thinks sarcastically while growling, does not give one opportunity for social occasions), despite the facade he puts up, and would no doubt have to repress his jealousy, having no experience in relationships.

But of course, Draco would not stand in the way of Hadrian's happiness, as long as the Suou boy delivers his duties as a lover. Emotionally of course. He'd torture the boy with Crucio and a handful of Muggle torture ways if he dared to touch Hadrian before eighteen. No one said that Draco wasn't an overprotective mother hen. At least to the people he loved.

But the problem still remained.

Because Hadrian is still so fucking oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that practically everyone was crushing on him in since third-year and up, oblivious to Draco's past crush, oblivious to everything.

Draco feels a migraine coming up, and has to suppress thinking about how satisfying it would feel to try out his first Crucio on Suou.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SOOO BAD AT THIS UGH GIMME TIPS


End file.
